Sirena
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Secuela de Preludio, precuela de Rise of the Powerless. Ella tenía que hacer algo para encontrarlo, escapar de ese lugar... así debiera saltar el arcoiris.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Nada me pertenece, solo la trama.**_

 **Rise of the Powerless**

 **Sirena**

 _Quería ella buscar a su amado que se fue muchas olas atrás._

Era como un sueño, en el cual todo transcurría en una especie de cámara lenta, un acto de defensa mental de su propio organismo; miró a Loki, vestido como un rey, marcharse por una brillante ramificación que él mismo había abierto usando la espada Laevateinn, dejándola con la vista en la cascada de Ginnungagap llena de trozos del vestíbulo de Heimdall, los cuales también caían sobre el lustroso suelo con el incesante viento húmedo… estaba tan devastada que apenas escuchó a los guardias asgardianos llegar.

 _Quería ella escaparse de una isla en la Habana tropical._

Estaba ella abstraída, confusa, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor: Thor sacudiéndola mientras le gritaba cosas, tras ser liberado de la prisión donde Lorelei lo tenía preso, Freyja calmándolo, tanto movimiento en el palacio siempre adornado en oro. Permaneció sentada, apenas consciente de si misma, como en un sueño.

Estaba atrapada.

Estaba atrapada en una hermosa isla completamente sola a pesar de la gente que le pasaba alrededor. Sin comer, sin dormir. Sin hablar.

 _Montarse al arcoíris, resbalar y así ganar su libertad._

Caminaba por el Bifröst, de brillantes colores, recorriéndolo con la calma del sentenciado a muerte. Su única salida estaba cerrada por el mismo Loki, para evitar que lo fuera a buscar.

¿Por qué?

"Lo único que te causo es dolor."

Era ella la que sufría ahora sin él, y sentía que, estando solo en esos lugares, solo logaría perderse asimismo y convertirse en algo realmente maligno, devorador, sin control… tenía que buscarlo. Debía encontrarlo para evitar que él perdiera su rumbo, se perdiera a sí mismo.

-Sigyn. -Escuchó la voz de Freyja.

-Debo encontrarlo. -Pronunció palabra por primera vez en días.

 _Salir volando, ir nadando, alguna forma de poderlo encontrar._

Lo decidió durante una noche de insomnio. Loki había destruido el Bifröst para evitar que lo encontraran, así también incapacitando a Heimdall… pero le había revelado acerca de las ramificaciones del Yggdrasill ocultas a la vista.

Tendría un camino largo para recorrer, pero debía ir con él.

 _Vestida como un hada ella se fue._

Bajo aquella capa color oro llevaba su armadura de obsidiana, para evitar alguna contingencia, así una pequeña mochila donde guardó lo necesario para su viaje. Niña necia, sí. Podía morir, pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando era, probablemente, la única que tenia las armas suficientes para enfrentarle.

 _Montada en un delfín ella escapó._

Frente a ella, en la brillante noche, estaba aquella fuente de blanca caliza donde, por primera vez, viajó junto a su esposo; subió la temperatura de sus manos hasta que fueron azuladas, para luego evaporar el agua completamente. Corrió entonces dentro de aquella fisura, lanzando una llamarada explosiva en el pasar de sus pies entaconados.

Aquella detonación alertó al palacio entero, pero solo pudieron ver la fuente completamente destruída.

 _Y en la mar ella se hundió._

Frío.

Hacía tanto frío.

Pero su voluntad era mucho más grande, habiendo trascendido por el tiempo y el espacio… aun así Jötunheim fue el más duro de todos.

 _Nadando entre corales, caracolas, y entre peces de colores._

Ver a los elfos de luz le trajeron buenos y malos recuerdos, pero también fue la primera vez que Loki le expresó la manera que él tenía para demostrarle su afecto, que realmente la quería. Ambos allí se hicieron fuertes de alguna manera, quizá distinta.

Allí tuvo la admiración de los elfos por su labor, y nuevas indicaciones.

 _Jugando con delfines en las olas empapadas en amores._

Aquel bosque perpetuo tenía un significado especial para ella.

Antes, Jodmimir sería la tumba tanto de Hasen como de su propia felicidad, convertida en un objeto más en la estantería de su padre… pero ahora significaba la dicha de estar con Loki, y la tumba de Hasen Freyr, a final de cuentas.

Se permitió juguetear con los árboles, las flores, tirarse en el verde y fresco césped, mirar el cielo eterno… pensar en Loki, en su gélido beso.

 _El profundo azul llenaba sus rincones y borraba sus dolores._

No se atrevió a acercarse a la aldea, decidiendo observar a sus habitantes entre los árboles que destellaban ante la grata y armónica primavera. Se notaba que el tiempo había pasado entre aquellas tierras, mucho más acelerado que para ella, pero seguía teniendo esa misma esencia que cuando ellos lo visitaron.

En el centro de aquella aldea, cuyo suelo era ahora de una roca lustrosa en color mate, se encontraba una especie de tumba adornada bellamente con flores, dando más una alegre visión a aquella hermosa plaza, que tenía sobre la lápida en roca oscura y letras de oro la imagen de una chica encapuchada alzando la mano para tocar un lobo, en apariencia agresivo.

Rødhette, decía.

 _La luna le plateaba sus espaldas, y su cola, y sus escamas._

Helheim.

Se desplomó en llanto cuando tuvo a Hela y Fenrir frente a ella, pues le recordaban demasiado a Loki. Ella estaba terminante a hacerla volver hacia Asgard, pero Fenrir, su querido niño, se esmeró protegiéndola de su propia hermana, quien acabó cediendo ante el rostro dolido de quién consideraba su madre.

-Dejemos que se recupere. -Pronunció la reina de aquél siniestro reino. -Y después irá a donde debe.

No pudo evitar abrazar a Hela con todo su afecto, doblegándola hasta convertirla en una niña encogida contra su regazo. Su niña.

 _De repente ella soñó que encontraba a su amado, que nadaba a su lado._

Fenrir sería quien acompañaría a Sigyn, pues el camino que Hela les dio era sumamente doloroso y difícil.

Los sumió en un sueño profundo, así sería mucho más fácil pasar por esa transición, dijo; y atada a Fenrir se dejó caer en un ilidio de dolor y sufrimiento, físico y mental. Estaba muriendo, siendo comida por recuerdos tortuosos que se clavaban en su alma hasta dejarla agotada, al borde de la locura.

Soñó, entre aquellos recuerdos mezclados, con Loki. Se soñó bailando con él en un amplio salón de cristal, brillante, magnífico, mientras gente desconocida los miraba, notándose tan joven y elegante tal como él era. Tan poco común en él, aquella mirada alzada de príncipe, pero afectuosa hacia ella…

 _De repente ella soñó que sus cuerpos enlazados se sumían abrazados en la mar._

Estaba tan cerca de él; se abrazó a su cuerpo sin pensarlo, sumiéndose en aquella sensación templada que le dejaba, divagando entre sus besos a veces gélidos, ansiosos, poco pronunciados…

Una flecha les atravesó de pronto, un último punzar de cruento dolor que la hizo ahogar un grito contra su pecho, pero ella estaba feliz a fin y al cabo, pues estaba con él, envuelta en su abrazo. Si ese era su castigo por estar con él, lo aceptaría sin más.

"Eres mi debilidad, mi querido esposo."

Y se dejó caer en su abrazo.

 _De repente despertó, y sus sueños diluidos entre azules y el olvido._

Abrió los ojos con calma, notando el oscuro pelaje de Fenrir abrigándola y sirviéndole como almohada… ¿dónde estaba? Era de noche, una concurrida ciudad que olía a humo y suciedad. Estaba en un húmedo callejón, tirados entre basura, tal era el caos que su capa estaba completamente sucia por la parte de abajo.

¿Estaba en Midgar?

-¿Fenrir? -Lo movió suavemente. -Fenrir, despierta.

-Estamos en Midgar. -Pronunció el lobo.

 _De repente despertó, convertida en Sirena, recostada en la arena, en la mar._

Caminó, portando su armadura negra de obsidiana así como su capa aperlada encima, que arrastraba por el suelo y cubría su rubia cabellera ondulada, observando la calle llena de luces artificiales, de vehículos ruidosos, de gente que la miraba con la extrañeza de lo desconocido; a su lado se posó Fenrir, con su apariencia humana y la negra armadura de príncipe, intimidando a la gente con su porte y mirada agresiva.

-Esto es un mar. -Pronunció ella. -¿Por dónde comenzar?

-Allá. -Fenrir apuntó a un enorme edificio.

Era un rascacielos de vidrio polarizado, en el cual había una enorme "A" en la azotea. La chica de obsidiana miró con extrañeza aquel mal gusto para adornar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de allí han salido varios personajes, y se dirigen con mucha prisa hacia nuestra dirección.

Extrañamente aquello no le causó temor. Tenía la certeza de que estaba allí, y de que lo encontraría.

 _Una sirena en la mar…_


End file.
